Blind
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy is a spoiled brat. So to learn her lesson, her father has sent her to the hospital to help out with the patients. Assigned to a certain young man who is blind, will she find out that he's not the only one who was blind all this time?


**{**_**Secret's out, that I just might care about you**_**}**

* * *

Lucy smirked to herself, walking away from the sobbing bluenette on the floor. Satisfied with the cries echoing into her ears, she made it to her limo and ordered the chauffeur to drive her home or else. He didn't respond, instantly starting the vehicle up and driving. Lucy texted a mile a minute to her friend Minerva, swapping gossip.

"Lucy-sama," The chauffeur interrupted quietly, turning around to look at her. She snapped her head up, glowering at the man.

"What is it Jensen?" Her snarl was deadly, but the man didn't even flinch. He pointed outside, getting out himself and opening the door for her politely. She pushed past him, making one last snarky comment before pushing past the stupid maids and making her way into her house, sighing heavily.

"My feet are killing me, I need a new pair of shoes." She groaned, massaging her feet in the large living type of room.

"You just got those yesterday." A staid voice answered, surprising her. She turned around, her nerves on edge now.

"F-Father." She bowed her head respectfully, trying to keep her arms from shaking. Jude flicked his wrist, resting them behind his back once more.

"My daughter, there is no need to pretend." His voice was steely, a scold held in it.

"Pretend what, exactly? Father." She added the ending, scared now. His eyes hardened farther than usual, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You think of me as a fool?" He asked her rhetorically, shocking her still. He chuckled humorlessly, a cold frown coming onto his lips.

"I know how unkind you are to others." He said as stiffly as ever. She stiffened herself, holding her breath.

"And I know it's from my teachings. I never showed you much love, and I regret that. But I love you. You know that, don't you?" He asked her, though she knew it was rhetorically also basically.

"Yes, sir." She answered in monotone. Actually, she _didn't _know. She had never known. This was the first time he ever brought up the term _love. _But she knew she had to agree with him, so she did.

"Lying isn't healthy either, dear." He chided though his voice sounded dangerous. For the first time ever he let his shoulders sag slightly, taking a stride towards her. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. Lucy was once again surprised, paralyzed in his arms. She didn't move at all, her eyes widening.

"I know I've done you injustice...but I want to make up for it." He promised softly. Who was this man and where was her father?

"But so have you, and therefore you must amend your sins also." There was the catch.

She wanted to protest, swear and curse and whine. But this was her father, a no nonsense man. She wouldn't dare.

"And so with that being said, you will do community service for the nearby hospital. You won't be a nurse, just a helper."

"Of what?" Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to change old people's bedpans-_grody. _

"Probably just to keep lonely patients company, you know." He waved it off like it was unimportant.

"Yes, sir." She nodded her head forcefully submissive, hating the task already.

"Good, now go get ready. Jensen will take you there in 5 minutes." Jude ordered her.

"Yes...sir." She whispered quietly, her chest tightening with sadness. She hung her head lowly, walking to her room to get some comfortable _Toms_ to wear. After she retrieved the shoes she walked sadly to the limo, getting in lifelessly. Jensen drove her quietly, a soft smile on his face.

"You just love my misery don't you?" She sneered hatefully at the man. He looked at her through the mirror, chuckling lowly.

"By the contrary miss. I think this'll be good for you." He answered honestly. Lucy rose an eyebrow in confusion before making a face at him again.

"Your mother would be ashamed of who you are today." He added quietly, sighing in depression.

"Where do you have the _right-"_

"You're mother was such a kind and compassionate woman. Beautiful, too." His eyes flickered up to look at her once more before going back to the rode. "You look just like her. Just need to work on that attitude of yours." He chuckled humorously. She bowed her head so he couldn't see her eyes, biting her lip.

"...Jensen?" She asked quietly after ten minutes of silence. He bobbed his head, indicating he was listening.

"Do you really...do you really think my mother would be ashamed?" Lucy's voice cracked slightly, making her shudder.

"Truthfully? I do. I really do." Pain and shame flowed over her, making her clutch her phone tightly.

"But," He caught her attention once more, making her look at him.

"It only takes one person to change that: you." He said wisely, making her tilt her head up so her whole face was showing once more. A thoughtful look was on her face, making him smile.

"We're here, Lucy-sama." He interrupted her thinking. She nodded in thanks, opening the door and closing it. She walked up to the grimy looking hospital, her nose wrinkled in distaste. It was dirty and poor looking, so unprofessional. She shuddered at the smell, always hating hospitals.

"Hello miss, may I help you?" The receptionist asked kindly. The pretty white headed girl looked out of place in this ratty place, making Lucy cross her arms.

"I was..._forced _to come here." She said in annoyance, obviously going to be difficult. The girl, who's name tag said Mira, smiled kindly all the same and steered her over and into a hallway, giving her instructions.

"Go down the hallway and take a right, then walk into the room labeled 3b. Please be kind our certain patient is...special." She emphasized, a worried look on her face. Lucy dismissed her, finding her boring while she trekked to the certain room, opening the door without even knocking.

"Let's get this over with. I'm here old person!" She yelled out obnoxiously, her hands on her hips. She sashayed into the room, peering down at the bed.

Only to find an attractive eighteen year old.

Her jaw dropped, an impressed look coming onto her face.

Maybe it wouldn't be _too _bad.

What is she thinking? She'd never want to date this poor boy. Gross.

"Who's here?" He mumbled groggily like he just woke up, squinting his eyes like he couldn't focus on her. He rubbed his eyes before huffing in annoyance.

"Me, duh." She answered snarkily. His face screwed into an annoyed frown, looking off.

"Who are you idiot?!" He growled, baffling her. How could he talk like that to her?

"Can't you see me!" She yelled back in anger, slamming her expensive purse into the ratty chair next to his bedside. His mouth twitched in anger, a growl boiling in his throat.

"Isn't it obvious? Or are you that dumb that I have to spell it out for you!" He yelled back at her, though he wasn't looking directly _at _her. She boiled with anger.

"I'm blind! B-L-I-N-D! Blind as in I can't actually _see _you!" He roared when she didn't respond, making her freeze in surprise. She looked closer to notice how his eyes were slightly glassy looking, a milk looking tinge to his onyx eyes.

"Oh.." She whispered, still shocked.

"Yeah _oh._" He sneered in agitation, obviously offended. She could tell that his blindness was a touchy subject, making her feel guilty.

But she didn't show it. She was determined to make his life terrible, just like that blue midget earlier-Levy, was it? That taught her to never try and outdo Lucy at baseball.

"Well let's get some things straight." Lucy started off, trying to seem cold and cruel and pretty much just like her father.

"Oh please do tell." Natsu replied just as coldly. Lucy tried to shake it off-she shouldn't be scared of a blind boy, and yet here she was grinding her teeth.

"Look here pinky, I didn't come here to fight with you. I was forced to watch over you since no one else cares for you apparently." Lucy sneered, noticing the hurt flashing across his features. She had really hit a sore spot.

"Look here you blonde bit-AH!" Natsu yelped in agony his arms and legs cringing. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she watched the young man scream bloody murder, his eyes wide with pain. He thrashed around wildly, making Lucy scream.

"Nurse!" She cried out, running to his side and clicking the help button rapidly. A short white haired girl walked in quickly, running over to check on Natsu. Lucy watched in horror and worry as the girls eyebrows creased, checking all of his needles. Suddenly she started twisting the knob on a certain one, his thrashing slowly reducing.

As if commanded to, Lucy ran to Natsu's side and began to run her fingers soothingly through his hair, whispering soothing words quietly.

"Shh it's okay now, sleep. It'll be alright..I'm..I'm here." Lucy's voice cracked, remembering the words her mother use to say to her. Natsu threw her one last look. Full of fear of the unknown. Though his eyes slowly slipped back, a calmer demeanor taking over. She looked over to see the girl looking relieved, smiling at Lucy.

"He should be fine, he's on a certain medication and he can't be rallied up or be too energetic. He pulled a cord out but I fixed it; I gave him some morphine just in case."

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked worriedly, her fingers still caressing his head. the girl, her name tag saying Lisanna, nodded while smiling softly down at the boy.

"He should be fine, but if you want you can stay just to make sure." Lisanna offered, to which Lucy obliged full heartedly.

Lisanna waved goodbye after quiet chatting, closing the door lightly. Lucy sighed and looked down to Natsu's sleeping face, her lips moving on their own.

"_Sleep now my baby_

_For tomorrow's a new day_

_And when it begins_

_The sun will shine_

_And the clouds will go away"_

Lucy sung quietly to Natsu, her head now resting on his chest. She had been singing the song her mother use to always sing to her to sleep, helping her feel slightly better. She let out one more ragged breath before closing her eyes, snoring lightly.

* * *

"Oi blondie, wake up." A roughish voice called to her. She suddenly started to shake, irritating her awake.

"Muumph.." Lucy groaned, looking for the alarm clock. Suddenly she was shoved off of something, falling onto the floor. She hissed in pain when her elbow made contact with the stone hard floor, tingling.

She was about to glare and scream at whoever did that when she looked up to see the pink haired boy again, her eyes widening when she remembered what had happened last night.

"Natsu!" She yelled in happiness, glomping him in the hospital bed. Natsu grunted in surprise, wondering why this witch was hugging him.

"Oh Natsu you're okay! You're okay you're okay!" She kept repeating over and over again as if to reassure herself, her voice soft and full of emotion, warming him slightly, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah...are _you _okay?" Natsu asked hesitantly, patting the girl on the back. Was it opposite day..or some kind of trick?

"I mean-yeah! Duh idiot!" She pulled away crossing her arms and looking away from him. He grinned in satisfaction at the tone of her voice, happy to annoy her.

"Whatever blondie."

* * *

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Does this do anything?"

"Like I said before, no."

"Hm..okay."

Lucy walked in to see one doctor shining a light in his eyes while the other scribbled on his clipboard. Lucy watched curiously, wondering what they were doing to Natsu.

"What's going on...?" Lucy questioned almost to herself. One doctor turned around and shooed her out of the room. She stood outside the door, listening in with her ear pressed against it.

"Mr. Dragneel, you are a very special case." The doctor murmured like it was bad, making Lucy worry.

"So what?" Natsu replied harshly.

"But with the right procedure's..you could get your eyesight back. Possibly."

"..."

"..."

"Get...my eyesight back?" Natsu repeated like it was unbelievable.

"Possibly." The doctor added, scribbling heard. Lucy's eyes widened, her head aching from being angled weirdly.

"But there are a few...costs."

"What kind of costs?"

"Two million jewel."

"What?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy pulled back, not wanting to hear the rest. She knew he couldn't pay and felt sorry for him, but no way was she going to pay herself, even if she did almost kill him. She pouted, waiting for the men to leave. When they did she walked in to see Natsu with his face buried in his hands.

His shoulders were shaking and Lucy realized with a start that he was crying. Natsu Dragneel was crying. Even though she barely knew the boy, she knew he was one of those people who rarely ever cried, and she felt so uncomfortable watching him.

* * *

"I got you something." Lucy walked in quietly. Natsu had requested for her absence for a whole month, making her worry terribly. Natsu rose his head, looking absolutely awful. She held out the object he couldn't see, putting it on his lap. He fingered the box for a minute before finding the top, turning to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Is a boxing glove gonna punch me in the face?" Natsu joked making her giggle and roll her eyes.

"You'll just have to find out yourself." She replied mysteriously, making him pull the top off. He hesitantly reached a hand into the large box, only to feel something soft and silky.

"Meow."

"WAH!" Natsu yelled in alarm, ripping his hand away. He turned to glare-as best as he could-at Lucy. She ran forward, picking the kitten up and glaring right back.

"Natsu!" She chided him, soothing the cat down.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a kitten!" Lucy replied slowly laying the small kitten into his lap. Natsu looked nervously down trying to concentrate as if he could see, slowly grazing his hand across the cats spine. The cat purred in response, liking the feeling. A smile creeped onto Natsu's face, happily petting his new pet.

"What does he look like?" Natsu asked Lucy slightly sadly. Lucy smiled down at the boy and his cat, happy to see Natsu a little cheery.

"He's..um well blue, and has cute eyes and looks really happy-"

"Happy!" Natsu snapped his fingers drawing the cat closer. Lucy rose an eyebrow as the boy muttered to his cat.

"His name is Happy." He confirmed. Lucy smiled softly, her heartbeat slightly quicker.

"Happy," Lucy smiled to herself.

* * *

"Jensen-san, can we please go to the hospital?" Lucy asked the chauffeur politely, leaning forward. The man couldn't help but smile to himself, nodding in return.

"Sure thing, seeing your boyfriend again?" He joked, getting a nervous laugh from her.

"Please, not Natsu."

"Your blush says different." He observed. She stuttered, making him chuckle.

"No worries Lucy-sama, it's just a joke." He reassured the blonde. She nodded still flushed.

"Thanks!" Lucy called, exiting the limo. She waved to him before entering the hospital, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh Layla-sama.." He chuckled to himself, turning around and riding back home.

* * *

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?" She responded through a mouthful of cheetos, covering it with her hand. He chuckled, looking away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I think I like you."

Coughing was heard throughout the room, Lucy choking on her cheetos now. She took a swig of water to calm herself down, her eyes wide in shock.

"W-what?" She gasped making him blush harder. He looked down even though he couldn't see her face, fumbling with his fingers.

"Forget I said anything." He murmured dismissively. Lucy brought the water bottle up to her mouth again, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I like you too, idiot." She whispered before taking a sip.

* * *

"I'Im sorry, please forgive me." Lucy bowed lowly, feeling ashamed. The bluenette in front of her rose an eyebrow as if she were being tricked.

"Why should I?" She replied coldly.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Levy-san. I...I've turned over a new leaf, you might say. Trying to become a better person." Lucy blushed with embarrassment, looking away.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lucy replied honestly, bowing her head once more. "And I will start with apologizing, so please, forgive me!"

"I guess...if you let me read your book."

"B-but it's not finished!"

"I don't care~ I love reading!"

"Heh, sure. Thanks..Levy-san."

"Call me Levy-chan, okay Lu-chan?" Levy winked, making Lucy smile as she hooked arms with the girl.

"Levy-chan" She agreed happily.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"He's not awake yet but...he'll wake up soon." The doctor reassured, busy with his clipboard. Lucy sighed in relief, opening the door and running to his side, combing her fingers through his hair.

So she did pay for his surgery after all. He had told her everything, after they had started a new. About how he was abandoned and then got into an accident that cost him his eyesight. He had such a hard past Lucy felt stupid sharing her own, though he listened to every single detail. He hugged her when she began to cry for both of them, whispering soothing words to her.

And she knew in her heart that she had fallen in love with this man, and that he deserved to see just like everyone else.

So she paid for him, and to see the smile that lit up his face was enough to make it up for the scolding she received.

"Lucy.." He mumbled in his sleep, looking adorable. She smiled softly, squeezing his hand. The doctor walked back in and began to unwrap his face, making her chest tighten in worry. He looked the same as always which was a relief. He blinked twice before he focused in on her, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"L..Lucy?" He asked in complete shock. The doctor left to give them alone time, making Lucy blush. Her heart rose at the look he gave her, a soft loving smile coming onto her face.

"Natsu." She responded, clutching his hand. He pulled her into an embrace, smiling crazily.

"You saved me." He kissed her repeatedly, making her giggles turn into laughter.

"No, _you _saved _me" _She answered, now attacking him with kisses.

* * *

**HAHA WHAT A CHEESE :D **

**wutevs,the idea wouldn't leave me alone lolo. **

**Goodbye - Kesha**

**oh and I have a tumblr, people are shocked when they see me on there so if you're wondering ClumsyMustache ****is ****me XD**

**I love you guys, lol.**

**Please review, thanks~**

**bye~**

**edit: I erased a big part of this but Mira explained everything to both of them. That's how they know gomen  
**


End file.
